


First Impression

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [18]
Category: Alien, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Ryou runs into Aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

Ryou's seen what they do to people; found the bodies-- those human, pinned to the walls by some sort of keratin, chests blown open with ribs and organs exposed. And the not human, the spidery weirdness that probably came from the egg-flower-things.

 

Those are easy enough to step on. Or spear with a blade, or sear with a spark of flame.

 

The insectiod ones? Bipedal, humanoid, creepy as all hell? None of the above.

 

The best the about mystical metal, though, is it doesn't give a damn about what acid is supposed to do, it's _fucking mystical armor_.


End file.
